Degrassi Takes Halloween
by Misty598
Summary: What happens when Eli's favorite holiday rolls around? Clare and Eli sneak into Degrassi on Halloween, Is Rick still lurking the halls seeking revenge? Does anybody make it out alive.
1. Beginning of story note

Degrassi Takes Halloween

Ok my lovely readers, I have decided to start another Fan Fiction, but I am going to finish "Degrassi, a love story" till' chapter 20 but I was watching all the degrassi mini's and I got this idea in the middle of history and started writing right their! I hope you like it Chapter one will be posted today, but I'm not sure if you will like it! Sorry if the first chapter is so short! It's all I got written today! (I Don't Not Own anything degrassi or Eli and Clare would have had a better relation ship!). - Misty


	2. Own Personal Romeo and Juliet

Finally, the last bell rang, I sprinted out of my seat and into the hallway to meet Eli to discuss an English paper, before I could find him I ran directly into Ali, "And where are you going in such a hurry?" she said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at me, "To discuss my English paper with my English partner" I said impatiently glancing down the hall towards Eli, "Clare, you two are much more than English partners" she said also glancing back at him, then walking off, her heels clicking in the distance.

I began walking down the hall towards Eli's locker, Ali's words clouding my mind, "you two are much more than English partners." What did she mean by that, he said he needed time.

Before I was almost at Eli's locker, I had to pull it together; "Hey" I said as I reached his locker, "Do we need two texts supports for the Romeo and Juliet piece?" I said flipping through my book, realizing that was the same question he asked me in English two hours ago. "Clare asking me for help?" he said slamming his locker and slung his backpack over his shoulder, "Or is this just an excuse to talk to me?" He said staring me down with those big green eyes. "N-No" I stammered biting my lip and quickly looking away from his glance. "

Ok sure, so since it's a holiday why don't we study tonight?" He said walking towards the doors. "It's not a holiday" I said as I opened the door and the autumn breeze swept through me sending a chill down my spine. "Sure it is Clare its Halloween" He said walking down the steps with me in sync.

"Halloween is not a holiday Eli," I said searching for my bus, "Sure Clare Bear, Hey Do you need a ride?" He gestured towards his hearse, I scanned for my bus one last time, I glanced at Eli, I sighed heavily "Fine, but my parents better never find out about this."

"I can't believe I'm riding in a Hearse on Halloween" I said as we approached Morty, I heard a chuckle from Eli, He glided ahead of me, opening the passenger door "Well at least chivalry isn't dead" I said under my breath sitting down on the leather interior. "It sure isn't" Eli said as he got in the drivers seat.

Eli started 'Morty', the engine roared, "Please, tell me the quiet Clare isn't back?" Eli drove past the "Happy Halloween" Bulletin posted outside the front doors. "Who said she ever left? And I was just thinking" I stared out into brown and orange leaves that covered the road, and pretty much every surface in Toronto. "I totally understand you were thinking about me" Eli had that smirk planted on his face again, I punched the side of his arm, "Ow, Clare, Punching the driver? Isn't that dangerous?" I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back in the seat. I deepened into thought again. But this time it was planning Eli's death.

"Ok Clare bear, We're here, time to stop thinking about me" Eli cut the engine, He was parked in my driveway. "What no parents?" He questioned, leaning back in his seat. "No, Marriage counseling church retreat" I answered, I hated that they actually needed counseling, the thought made me want to cry, I could feel the tears form in my eyes, Eli must have seen the look in my eyes, "Your home all alone on Halloween night? Hmmm, sounds dangerous" I looked at him and smiled, the thought of my parents faded from my mind, He smiled back, "That is dangerous, you know Eli you better stay here and protect me from all the spirits." I opened the passenger door and headed for the steps, Eli followed behind, I put my key in the lock and pushed the door open with my hip. This was going to be some Halloween.

Eli and I sat down on the couch, spilling our books all over the coffee table, "I can't believe Saint Clare has a boy over on Halloween" Eli grabbed his history book from the cluttered mess on the table, "Don't get used to it" I grabbed my math book off the table mindlessly flipping through the pages, "Clare, you know you wont be able to stay away from me, I might be over here every night." He smirked into his history book, "Stop being so full of yourself" I gave up trying to find out what E+Cx1 equals, and sat my book down on the table, "I am most certainly not full of myself" Eli sat his book next to mine, "Now lets see, Looks like I have to study for French next" He grabbed his "Allez Veins" French text book, "Now lets see, I need somebody to practice and demonstrate on" He said smirking, "Clare?" he raised his brow and gave me that pleading look I couldn't resist. "Fine, what's the first one?" "Puis-je vous embrasser?" "And what does that mean?" I questioned, "Ill give you a hint" Eli moved closer and closer until our lips were centimeters away. Suddenly my phone vibrated rapidly, I moved away and flipped open my phone in frustration, It was a text from Ali, "Clare, Drew and Bianca were In the boiler room, I caught them, I need someone to pick me up, I told my dad I was at your house." I flipped my phone shut, "Eli can I have a ride?" He hopped up and swung his keys around his finger, "Where to?" "Degrassi" His face fell slightly, obviously not where he wanted to go.

" I can't believe you want to go to Degrassi" Eli said holding the front door open for me, "Ali is my friend and she needs help, so I'm going to help her" I saw that the sun was going down and the sky was a light purple, "Some friend" Eli muttered closing my front door. "You know Eli this is the night Rick died" I said after Eli started Morty, "Who's Rick?" It actually sound as if Eli was concerned, the sprits musts have gotten to him. "Rick got killed at Degrassi a few years ago" I said, Darcy had told me everything the night it happened. "Are you scared Clare?" Eli asked tuning on to the street the school was on, "I am not scared" I lied quickly, "Oh really? Then let's go." I didn't realize Eli had almost been parked in front of the school, It was almost pitch black outside, great.

We walked up the stairs, I was trying to keep my cool, but if anything happened, even I f somebody yelled "Boo" I would lose it. I pushed open the door, the cold air whooshed past me, the air was at least Ten Degrees cooler in here than outside, it sounded like someone, or something said my name, a shiver went down my spine. I searched around for Eli; He was nowhere to be found, "ELI!" I screamed, "Sheesh, clam down Clare," He walked out of the morning announcement room with Ali by his side, her makeup running down her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy. "Ali!" I ran towards her and rested my hands on her shoulders, "Where's Drew?" I asked, "I-Don't-Care-"She said between her sobs. "Ok rescue mission is over with, Ali lets get you home" Eli said walking towards the door. A rush of air went through the vents, This time It sounded like "No" I quickened my pace so I was side-by-side with Eli.

"That's weird it's locked" Eli said pushing against the bar again, my heart stopped, I felt like falling to my knee's, crying hysterically, screaming and most importantly, Running for my life. I gritted my teeth together to hold back the tears. I backed up four paces, "Watch out" I said through my teeth, I sprinted and ran my elbow straight for the glass as hard as I could. Not even a scratch. It hurt incredibly badly, I stumbled backwards, Eli caught me in his arms, "Whoa, Clare, I thought you loved school" How could he be using sarcasm now? I got out of his grip and walked over to the brick wall, I fell against it sliding down until I was sitting on the cold floor. I put my head in my hands and started crying. This is where I lost my cool.

"Clare" said as he sat next to me, "Clare" He repeated "What's wrong?" before I could answer his arm was around me, Ali stood by the door with disgust on her face, but you could tell she had true admiration in he heart. I looked up at him, my eyes burning from the tears, "Rick" I said looking into Eli's eyes, his eyes widened and so did Ali's. Their was not one emotion in the room but fear.

"Clare that's crazy" Ali said sitting down next to me. The lights clicked of, the humming of the heater stopped; another rush of cool air came over me, causing my teeth to chatter slightly, "Did it just get cooler in here?" Ali said zipping up her sweatshirt, "The heat went off" Eli said as he massaged my right shoulder with his thumb. That usually would make me forget about everything, but that didn't even begin to calm me. "It wouldn't get cold that fast genius" Ali scoffed, obviously hiding her fear. "Whatever, we can go break one of the windows in the cafeteria, we'll explain to Simpson later" Eli stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me from the cold floor, Ali followed as we started walking towards the cafeteria.

The walk to the cafeteria was silent, besides my shaky breathing and Ali's obnoxious clicking heels. Eli pushed open the double doors, the cafeteria was spookier than the hall, "Window smashing time" Eli said, He let my hand go and rammed this elbow into the window, harder than I had, I heard and Snap. Eli's elbow. "Damn it!" Eli yelped, Ali looked terrified, Eli looked like his elbow just got dislocated and I felt like I was going to faint.

Eli sat down at the nearest lunch table, "I bet this is all Fitz" he muttered, How would Fitz be able to make non-breaking windows and doors? Nothing made sense anymore. I sat down next to him, I gently lifted his elbow, "Eli you arm is swelling" "That doesn't matter now- wait wasn't Ali standing by the door?" HE placed his palms on the table and stood up, "She was- where could she be?" I questioned also standing, "She probably went to look for drew, Hey The library has an emergency exit, let's try that" Eli said changing the subject.

We began walking, when we passed the main doors I tripped over something, "Ow" I said landing on my knees, "What happened?" Eli asked, He stopped and came over to me "Oh no" I picked up what I tripped over, A green heel with blood stained along the broken straps. "That could mean anything" Eli said helping me up. I placed the heel back down where I found it and walked away. Like that never happened

We walked into the library, checking all the exits, "Everyone of them is locked" Eli said jiggling the handle again, A Flash of lightning went through the room, a screech of something came over the intercom, Eli and I fell again each other, falling in-between two book cases, The screech ended, "W-w-what w-w-was t-t-that" I said through the tears, Eli positioned us up against a book case, The books digging into my back, "Clare its ok-shhhh I hear something" He said his gaze looked back and fourth, " I-I-I c-c-can't" I said again, Eli took his hand and placed it on my cheek, His lips touched mine softly the harder, this kiss may have meant nothing to Eli but sparks flew for me. I thought that this could never end. Until I heard what Eli had, Footsteps. "Eli somebody's in here" I said as we parted, "I know, Just in case something happened I wanted to kiss you" he whispered back, "Clare, Eli?" somebody questioned, I knew that voice, and it sure wasn't Ali.

"Drew?" Eli asked, squinting through the blackness, "Ya, Man I don't know what's going on here, the doors are locked, and what's with that screeching?" Wow. Drew actually sounded scared, now I have heard it all. "Where's Ali?" I asked, standing up and meeting his gaze, "I don't know their was a strap of a heel in the west hallway, then I heard the screeching, so I ran, then I heard something in here" He said rocking back and fourth with his heels "Wait, I know a way out, Darcy mentioned that the principles' have keys to the roof, theirs a ladder going down to the ground from there." "ok.. so who's getting them?" Drew asked .Eli stood up, we both looked at drew. "Wait- you want me to get them?" He said in a disbelieving tone, we simultaneously nodded our heads, "Fine, lets go before something else happens" we walked out in silence, before we exited the library, I thought I saw something run outside, Eli grabbed my hand and held it tight, this might be the only thing to keep me from charging at the door again.

We approached Simpsons' office, Eli and I stopped a few feet from the door. Drew entered; I stood there shakily, waiting for someone to come out with a bunch of camera men saying "You just got pranked." But that was far from happening. "Hey um, guys I think Ali is um a- a zombie, or possessed" Drew said his voice cracking, Eli and I ran into the room, Ali was laying across Mr. Simpsons desk, her hand on the intercom, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her clothes torn, she was also missing a heel. Drew frantically searched through the drawers until he found the keys, Ali rolled over and looked at Drew, She grabbed the front of his shirt, "Heads up" Drew yelled, He threw the key's past my head into Eli's hands, "You hurt me, now its my turn" Ali growled, in a voice far from her own "RUN!" Drew screeched, "ALI, NOOO!" I screamed but before I could see what she did to him, Eli turned me around and pushed me out the door.

"I-can't-believe-she-did-that" I kept repeating as Eli and dragged me up the staircase, I felt so bad, I was the one who had to be a good friend and come here and get Ali, now I could almost get everyone killed. We reached the top of the stairs, "Down there!" Eli pointed down the hall, We sprinted towards the door at the end of the hall, We stopped in front of the steel door, Eli took the tried the first key on the ring, It fit. The first lucky thing all night. He turned the door knob but a pale white, hand grabbed his wrist. "Fitz?" My jaw dropped, he looked just like Ali, his eyes rolled back in his head, his hair tangled and his shirt had tiny slits all over it. Eli jerked out of his grip, "Not this time Fitzy boy" Eli said through his teeth, He threw a punch straight at Fitz's jaw, I heard a loud crack, part of Fitz's neck had cracked. "Come on!" Eli said wrenching open the door, and slamming it as soon as we were on the other side, There was a long two-person wooden staircase leading up to another door, We ran up the stairs, Eli tried a key in the door, It wouldn't open he fumbled around with the key ring, his hands shaking. He jammed another key in the lock and twisted it, He thrust his body against the door, It swung open. We were on the roof and it was pouring rain with lightning flash every few seconds, between flashes I saw the terrified look on Eli's face, "The ladders over there!" He pointed, there was a figure standing in front of it looking down, the figure was a blonde cheerleader.

"Jenna?" I screamed over the downpour, "Who's there!" She shrieked in a high pitch voice, "Clare and Eli" I screamed back, slowly walking towards her. "Clare!" She ran towards me and gave me a hug, "Clare I am so sorry for what happened with K.C" She said "It's ok, I found some one better" I didn't mean to sound snotty but it was true. I could picture Eli smirking to himself, "As much as I love compliments how about we catch up when our possessed friends don't want to kill us?" He said in a impatient tone, "Jenna come on lets go down the ladder" I started towards the ladder, "K.C went down there half an hour ago" she said staying where she was, "Jenna, It's our only hope lets go!" I screamed " she started walking towards me, "I'm going first, to make sure the coast is clear" Eli said as he strode past us.

Eli started down the ladder, "Clare, Jenna the ladder only goes about 15 feet from the ground, you'll have to drop into a bush!" I heard the crackle of leaves, "Coast is clear so far, come on! Eli screamed, I made my way down the ladder drooping into the bush, I climbed out of the bush and gave Jenna the ok signal to come down, I searched for Eli but he was nowhere to be found, "ELI?" I screamed, the rain felt like it was coming down even harder, I heard the sound of someone landing in a bush, "Clare where is he?" Jenna asked joining me; I walked up to the curb looking into the parking lot, Jenna following close behind, "I don't know" I said holding in the tears, I heard something else land in the bush, I turned around on my heels, K.C dropped from the ladder, he was just like the others, clothes ripped and hair messed up, and the eyes. He came towards us so slowly, like he was asleep, I backed up two steps. "No way" I heard Jenna say "I thought he already came down here" she said choking on her own words.

"Get In!" I heard somebody yell, I heard the screeching of tires behind me. Eli saves the day. Again. "A hearse?" Jenna said I swung open the passenger door and pushed Jenna in; I got in myself and slammed the door Jenna moved into the back placing both of her elbows on the two front seats.

Eli sped up the road, towards the darkness, "Eli go to my house" I said, It was probably risky but zombies don't have sense of direction right? "Clare, I Am really sorry for what happened with K.C-" she started, "It was along time ago it's over, I have Eli" I said smiling at him, "So its official" He said speeding through the stop signs and streetlights, "Well, you saved me from our possessed friends, so if that's not true love I don't know what is" we got to my street quickly considering Eli was going 90 miles an hour, and the whole down was deserted. "Our own version of Romeo and Juliet" he said grabbing my hand.

**I just felt like I should write this **

"I can't Believe that just happened" Jenna said sipping her hot chocolate, "I'll say I think I broke my elbow" Eli said as I handed him and Ice pack, and returned to my spot on the couch, "I'm sure everything will be back to normal in the morning" I said pulling a blanket over me and Eli, and tossing a pillow to Jenna who was already under three blankets. "I sure hope so, I don't think I could date a zombie" Jenna said, A quiet laugh went around the room, "I really missed you as a friend Clare, and once again I'm really sorry-"She started again "Its all behind us" I said grabbing the remote from the coffee table, which still held all of Eli's and I home work. "Now what to watch on T.V" I said flicking the T.V. on "Rocky Horror" Jenna and Eli said in harmony, I changed it to channel 131 and relaxed, Eli lightly twisted my hair around his fingers, as I fell asleep to the sounds of "Last Saturday Night."

**Annnnnnddd? What do ya'll think? I'm considering write a one-shot for all of the holidays, reviews please? And If you have any suggestions my twitter is MistyRiquier_98 and if you don't have a twitter… MAKE ONE! And Take a double look at the algebra problem in the beginning, did you catch that? ALSO the French Eli uses? You might want to translate that ;) **


End file.
